Kimi No Na Wa
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Como el viento. Así se había desvanecido. Nadie sabía el cómo, el cuándo ni el porqué, pero de alguna forma aquella extraña canción que relataba la historia de un amor perdido era la más envolvente que cualquiera hubiese escuchado". [Este fic participa en el "Amigo secreto" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"]


_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: AU, ligeros cambios de edad, ¿posible OoC? (traté de encajarlo lo mejor posible, pero pudo habérseme escapado algo).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SONG: "Stay Close to Me", de Aria.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _KIMI NO NA WA_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sento una voce che piange lantano…**_

 _._

 _Como el viento. Así se había desvanecido. Nadie sabía el cómo, el cuándo ni el porqué, pero de alguna forma aquella extraña canción que relataba la historia de un amor perdido era la más envolvente que cualquiera hubiese escuchado. La mujer cantaba ensimismada cuando creía que estaba sola, procurando que la dulzura de su voz menguara la tristeza de la sonata; cantaba una y otra vez, sin signos de cansancio, como si todas las razones de su vida se redujesen a ello._

 _Ella lo creía en verdad. La mujer ciertamente pensaba que nadie la oía; pero la niña, siempre en silencio, detrás de una puerta o de una ventana, siempre la escuchaba._

.

.

 _ **¿Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato…?**_

.

.

.

 _1_

 _De lo que era…_

 _._

 _._

Antes de que arribara abril, tuve la oportunidad de verlo por primera vez en una tarde de fuerte viento previo a las celebraciones. Cuando intento evocar las memorias, por alguna razón estas se alejan de mi lado, difuminándose como un reflejo irreal sobre las ondas del agua inconstante y perturbada. Pese a ello, y aunque en ocasiones mi cordura me empuja a creer que esa perspectiva es mucho peor, hay cosas que nunca seré capaz olvidar.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Esa mañana todos habían corrido de un lado a otro por la casa, agitados por razones que, a mis escasos cinco años, era incapaz de comprender. Los sirvientes de la casa acarreaban cosas a paso veloz, entrando y saliendo de una sola habitación a oscuras. Solo había una persona de pie fuera de esta, de brazos cruzados y tan imperturbable como una escultura. No me miró en ningún momento, pero sabía que era perfectamente consciente de mi presencia y del hecho de que yo sí le estaba contemplando.

—Kou —habló con voz suave pero firme.

El interpelado, un joven delgado con largo cabello caoba y frente oculta, sorprendido por el repentino llamado, se detuvo a medio pasillo, a punto de tirar el recipiente con agua caliente que acarreaba en brazos.

—¿Sí, Hiashi-sama?

—Llévate a Hinata —ordenó. El muchacho pareció no comprender—. Llévala al parque, y que contemple los cerezos. No tiene por qué presenciar esto.

Mi padre se giró levemente, señalando con la cabeza el lugar en donde me escondía. Cuando Kou me vio, sus ojos se ablandaron y una dulce sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

—Claro —dijo, abandonando su anterior tarea para llevarme a pasear.

Lo bueno de estar con Kou era que, gracias a su infinita paciencia, nunca se enfadaba si de repente me apetecía correr y adelantarme por el camino. Era la única persona que me lo permitía.

El sol ya había tornado el cielo de un color pardo cuando llegamos al lugar. Había estado ahí tantas veces que ya conocía un par de caminos, todos explorados gracias a la ayuda de Kou. Los árboles de cerezo se erigían sobre mi cabeza como torres bordeadas y salpicadas por diminutos puntos rosados que oscilaban con la brisa.

—¿Kou?

—¿Sí, Hinata-sama?

—¿Ya casi florecen los cerezos?

—Así es.

—¿Cómo florecen?

Kou pareció meditar su respuesta mientras me observaba dar saltos sobre los modelos de roca que señalaban el sendero.

—Bueno, eso toma su tiempo —contestó—, y no es un proceso sencillo. Intervienen muchas cosas, desde el árbol en el que nacen los capullos hasta los rayos de sol y la lluvia que este ha recibido para que al final puedan convertirse en flores. Es por eso que nunca se puede saber con exactitud cuándo van a florecer, cuál será la primera o cuál la última. Son… justo como las personas.

—Oh…

A mis ojos, Kou era la persona más sabia que podía existir.

—Entonces… ¿mi hermanita también es como un cerezo?

Mi pregunta lo descolocó. Se notaba nervioso.

—B-bueno… Lo es, en cierto modo.

—¿Tampoco puedo saber cuándo va a florecer?

—Lo hará muy pronto, Hinata-sama. Más pronto de lo que cree.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté, emocionada.

Estaba completamente segura de que mi madre sabía cuándo iba a florecer. Habían pasado varios días desde que le había visto por última vez, antes de que se retrajera en su cuarto y no volviera a salir. Si conseguía hacer la pregunta, ¿me respondería?

—¿Kou…? ¿Puedes llevarme a ver a mi mami, por favor?

Él permaneció en silencio, esbozando una mueca. Contrario a lo que esperaba, se arrimó hacia un banco a las faldas de un árbol y se sentó. Lanzó un suspiro largo, intentando salvarse al hacer como si no me hubiese escuchado, pero al ver que no apartaba los ojos de él, cedió.

—Temo que eso no va a ser posible.

—¿Por qué?

Si se hubiese tratado de cualquiera otra persona, habría acatado aquello sin rechistar. Mi falta de carácter me impulsaba a bajar la cabeza ante la severidad de una negativa, pero con Kou era diferente; con él podía exigir razones. Por primera vez vi que no tenía idea de cómo responder. Desvió la mirada, contemplando a las personas que paseaban a nuestro lado sin prestar atención a una pequeña y su niñero.

—¿Por qué mi papá te pidió que me trajeras?

—Hinata-sama… eso no… —Su semblante frío no hacía más que asustarme.

—¿Le pasó algo a mi mamá? ¿A mi hermanita? —La cabeza comenzaba darme vueltas, imaginando una infinidad de posibilidades, cada una mucho más mala que la anterior—. ¿Es por eso que todas las personas entraban a su habitación?

—¡No! ¡No! —soltó de repente, alarmado ante la visión de mis ojos que se humedecían.

No quería llorar, no me gustaba, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Kou se deslizó del banco, arrodillándose junto a mí y pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre mis mejillas para borrar las lágrimas.

—No pasa nada, Hinata-sama. Su padre… eh… está… preparando una… una… ¡una fiesta! ¡Sí, eso! Una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de su segunda hija, así que quiere que la habitación de su madre esté perfectamente adornada para la ocasión, de otro modo no sería una fiesta, ¿no lo cree?

Me sonrió sin ocultar el alivio que lo embargaba al ver que me calmaba. Entonces pareció recordar algo.

—Y también hay una razón por la que estamos aquí —continuó, más confiado. Se separó un poco de mí y elevó una mano, extendiendo la palma con los dedos rectos en el aire, como si fuese un solemne rey—. Hinata-sama, se me ha encomendado asegurarme de que usted cumpla con una importante misión, la primera de toda su vida.

—¿M-misión?

—¡Así es! —dijo. Colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos—. Hinata-sama, hija del venerable Hiashi-sama, su misión es indagar en todo lo conocido y por conocer hasta encontrar el nombre perfecto para el próximo miembro del clan Hyuga —Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio pareció conmoverlo—. Y empieza… ahora.

Los detalles escapan a mi memoria. Solo recuerdo que comencé a correr, y que mis pies se movían tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento podía elevar los brazos y dejar de sentir el suelo; corrí tanto que la felicidad y la emoción se mezclaban con mi respiración y me dejaban sin aliento, y nada parecía suficiente. Pensaba en lugares, paisajes, aves y nombres de flores que no hacían justicia. Nada era suficiente.

Kou se perdió de vista casi de inmediato, y solo cuando me adentré en caminos más cerrados que no conducían a ninguna parte me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había alejado. El pecho comenzaba a dolerme y el cansancio afectaba mis piernas cuando me detuve. Miré a mi alrededor, observando las plantas que se alzaban hacia arriba, rebasando mi altura, para abrazar los enormes robles que comenzaban a poblar la tierra. Estaba en las inmediaciones de lo que parecía ser un bosque, y aunque una chispa de curiosidad brilló en lo más profundo de mi ser, el miedo ante la oscuridad desconocida que se abría ante mí me impidió moverme.

Cuando iba a dar media vuelta, dispuesta a correr para buscar a Kou, lo escuché.

Su voz surgió como un murmullo del viento, demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado si no se está poniendo atención. Al principio parecía una simple frase soltada al aire sin mayor intención, pero pronto continuó, y el cadencioso ritmo de las palabras dio la pista infalible de que se trataba de una canción.

Inocente y sin pensar, me abrí paso entre los arbustos, agachándome e intentando escabullirme sin maltratar mis ropas. Los árboles parecían recelar de mí, juntándose cada vez más mientras avanzaba, como si desearan ocultar aquel secreto de los intrusos. Estuve a punto de caer más de una vez, y el moho se trepaba audaz a mis sandalias y rodillas, dispuesto a irse conmigo. Con las manos extendidas hacia el frente, la maleza decidió ser amable conmigo y por fin me abrió el paso, mostrándome el secreto del bosque.

Bajo la luz del atardecer, aquel lugar parecía el ombligo del mundo. Era un círculo irregular, delicadamente desprovisto de cualquier vegetación que arruinara su forma, con un montículo de piedra que se alzaba por encima de mi cabeza justo en el centro. Junto a la base, meditando con las piernas dobladas una sobre la otra, se encontraba el cantante.

Era un niño con la piel levemente tostada, pelo oscuro y flequillo que le ocultaba la frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no abría la boca, o al menos eso pareció al principio, hasta que capté que el movimiento de sus labios era tan leve que daba la impresión de no emitir sonido alguno. Tampoco dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

Su canto era simple, lleno de recato, pero la sensación de comodidad que consiguió transmitirme me tomó por sorpresa. Cantaba sobre dos personas, una historia extraña y sin sentido pero, más que nada, sobre sentimientos que no podía comprender. De pronto, cuando su voz se alzó una décima, sus labios se juntaron y comenzó a tararear, señalando el fin de la melodía. No me había movido un centímetro cuando, de forma repentina, abrió los ojos.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Dejé de respirar, temiendo la oscuridad que parecía adueñarse de sus ojos. Eran tan negros como la tinta. De repente se puso de pie, y se estiró como un gato después de una siesta.

—Parece que alguien se perdió —musitó con calma.

Se inclinó un instante y recogió algo que parecía una bolsa llena de cosas que tintineaban para después colocársela en el hombro. Escrutó las sombras, buscando al intruso; permanecí agachada, temiendo que si me veía se abalanzara sobre mí y me lastimara. Se encogió de hombros, dando la vuelta.

—Está anocheciendo —prosiguió, como si hablara solo—. Qué mal. Si estuviera anocheciendo y no conociera el camino de regreso, seguro que jamás lograría salir de aquí.

Ahogué un gemido. ¿Me estaba hablando a mí?

—Es una pena. Supongo que mi madre ha de estar muy preocupada por mí. Debo volver ya.

Comenzó a caminar muy despacio, casi sin hacer ruido, llegando al borde del claro. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sentía ojos observándome por todos lados. Aterrada, en un impulso salté hacia adelante, tropezando con la maleza y cayendo sobre mis rodillas.

—¡N-no te vayas! —grité, a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Me arrodillé, agachando la cabeza, como si fuese una súplica. Sus pasos se detuvieron y, cuando levanté la vista, me estaba mirando desde arriba. Comencé a temblar—. N-no… no quiero quedarme aquí…

—Uh…

No dijo nada más. Creí que se reiría de mí. Sentí la humedad bajar por mis mejillas de forma vergonzosa y, cuando me di cuenta, lo tenía agachado frente a mí, ofreciéndome su mano.

—Qué raro —dijo en voz baja—. No creí que alguien dejaría que una niña tan pequeña anduviera sola por nuestro bosque. Anda, levántate.

Tomé su mano. Estaba fría y era más grande que la mía, pero su agarre fue amable cuando me ayudó a levantarme. Se separó mientras me sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

—M-me perdí… —expliqué, sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza en las mejillas.

—Bueno, tienes suerte de haberte encontrado conmigo y no con un oso.

—¡¿O-oso?!

El niño rio levemente, divirtiéndose a mi costa.

—Es una broma —dijo con una sonrisa, empezando a caminar de nuevo—. Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta a la aldea.

—¡E-espera!

Lo seguí tan rápido como pude, observando con fascinación la sencillez con la que se abría paso entre los arbustos. No parecía mucho mayor que yo, pero sí lucía más experimentado al andar en aquel lugar tan sombrío.

—De todas formas, ¿qué hacías cerca de aquí? —preguntó.

Mi pie resbaló con una raíz antes de que pudiera contestar. Las palabras de Kou resonaron en mi cabeza y solté lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—Bueno… yo… Estaba en una misión…

Se detuvo, girando la cabeza para mirarme desde su hombro. Algo en lo que había dicho había cobrado sentido para él… o no.

—¿Misión? ¿Qué clase de misión?

—¡Encontrar el nombre perfecto para mi hermanita!

Algo en su rostro pareció desinflarse y se relajó, negando con la cabeza.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¡E-es una misión súper importante!

—¿Sí? —musitó, sin mucho interés—. ¿Y tuviste éxito?

—B-bueno… Sí… O bueno, más bien no… Es que… —me callé, preguntándome si no estaría molestando al hablar de esas cosas. Después de todo, ¿por qué se las contaba? Hice un puchero, bajando la cabeza para esconder el rubor. A decir verdad, me sentía bastante cómoda, algo sorprendente, incluso para mí—. Ninguno me pareció adecuado.

—Oh… —dijo, inspeccionando los troncos de los árboles con los dedos, buscando entre la superficie café y verdosa. Una marca como la de las garras de un gato apareció de pronto y él prosiguió el camino—. ¿Y qué nombres se te ocurrieron?

—Mmm… Bueno… Estaba pensando en flores, pero… ninguno es tan bonito.

—¿Sakura?

—Mmm… No. Una niña de la escuela se llama así. Ya está usado.

—¿Ren?

Arrugué el entrecejo, pensativa.

—¿No es ese un nombre de chico?

—¿Qué no era de chica? —refutó, como si se lo estuviera pensando—. A decir verdad, yo no sé mucho de nombres —rio de pronto, acordándose de algo—. El mío no es la gran cosa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté con auténtica curiosidad.

—Comparto el nombre con un animal —me dijo—, un animal parecido a un roedor bastante pequeño y alargado. Muy genial, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes adivinarlo?

Me quedé en blanco, incapaz de encontrar su nombre entre imágenes mentales. Él percibió las limitaciones de lo que yo conocía y un leve rastro de una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios mientras apartaba un último arbusto y abría paso al patio trasero de una casa elegante. A pocos pasos se encontraba la callejuela principal, misma que serpenteaba hasta un gran arco entre dos murallas con un extraño abanico pintado justo en el centro.

—¿Y el tuyo? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Una sensación extraña, un temblor en la parte baja del estómago, me llamó la atención y de alguna forma comprendí que no debía estar revelando todas esas cosas a un completo extraño. Sin embargo, aquel niño de alguna forma… parecía igual a mí.

—Hinata.

Desvió los ojos, concentrándose en los primeros puntos de luz que alumbraban el cielo y que anunciaban la llegada de la noche. Desde el interior de la casa se podía percibir la charla entre dos personas, casi como una discusión discreta, y la voz de un niño que jugaba solo inmerso en un monólogo.

—Es muy bonito —susurró sin mirarme—. Creo que, para evitar problemas, el nombre de tu hermanita debería iniciar con la misma letra que el tuyo. No es agradable pelear para ver quién tiene el mejor nombre, te lo aseguro.

Seguí la dirección de sus ojos, intentando adivinar en qué estaba pensando. Su semblante estaba en calma, y las sombras bajo sus párpados se acentuaban justo en la zona donde una ligera arruguita enmarcaba la nariz a cada lado. El viento arrastraba hojas secas, polvo y los primeros vestigios de los cerezos floreciendo. El niño, sin embargo, observaba fijamente la única estrella en el cielo.

— _¿Hoshi?_ —deduje, poco convencida.

—No —contestó él, riéndose—. Estaba pensando en algo como _Hanabi._

— _¿Hanami?_ ¿Por los cerezos?

—No. _Hanabi,_ fuego artificial.

Hanabi. Estaba maravillada. Era un nombre bonito con un significado aún más bonito, y hacía juego con el mío.

—Ese es perfecto.

El niño sonrió, asintiendo. Comenzó a caminar y yo le seguí. En silencio me acompañó hasta el gran arco, observando que no hubiese nadie antes de acercarnos.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu casa?

Las calles, más allá de la entrada, estaban desiertas. El miedo volvió a mí; no conocía esa zona en absoluto, pero sentía que moriría de vergüenza si le decía que no podía irme sola.

—¿No lo sabes? —inquirió.

—C-creo que… estoy muy lejos…

—Puedo acompañarte —se ofreció—. Si sabes por dónde queda, creo que puedo…

—¡Hinata-sama!

Un grito de preocupación a la distancia me hizo girar la cabeza. Su túnica ondeaba al viento mientras corría desesperadamente hacia mí. Kou estaba sin aliento, sudoroso y con las mejillas rojas cuando me alcanzó.

—¡Hinata-sama! ¡Llevo un buen rato buscándola! ¡¿En dónde se había metido?!

No estaba enojado, pues el alivio en su rostro no dejaba lugar para otra emoción. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente, yo también estaba tranquila. Entonces recordé mi hallazgo.

—¡Kou! ¡Encontré el nombre perfecto! ¡Él me ayudó a encontrarlo…! —dije, señalando al chico detrás de mí, pero Kou me tomó del brazo en cuanto reparó en su presencia.

—Podremos hablar de eso en casa, Hinata-sama. Es hora de irnos —me apresuró, tirando de mí y caminando hacia la calle.

—Pero…

—Me avisaron que su madre ya salió de su habitación. ¿No quiere verla?

No esperó mi respuesta. Mientras trastabillaba, volví los ojos a mi espalda, observando al niño que continuaba de pie bajo el gran arco. Levanté la mano para despedirme y él respondió de igual forma, esbozando un gesto de tranquila comprensión. Dio media vuelta con lentitud y emprendió la marcha hacia el interior de la zona amurallada. Había sido amable conmigo, de una forma extraña y poco común, y yo ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarle.

—¡Tu nombre! —le grité cuando la distancia se hacía cada vez más larga. De alguna forma consiguió escucharme y se detuvo, mirando en mi dirección—. ¡No me lo dijiste!

Kou afianzó más su agarre y aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos. Casi no podía distinguir su rostro, pero parecía que el niño sonreía. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su boca como si fuese un altavoz antes de contestar.

—¡Me llamo…!

Todo se cortaba en ese momento y, sin importar lo mucho que me esforzara, nunca conseguía averiguar el nombre de aquel chico. Durante las noches, aquellas noches contadas en las que él acudía a mí, le reclamaba por ello, pero no había respuesta, y así el sueño pasaba a convertirse en una pesadilla repetitiva y sin solución. Sin embargo, las sensaciones de algo ya vivido, las que me torturaban y permanecían a mi lado para recordarme que algo hacía falta... esas jamás se iban.

.

.

.

 _ **Inizio a prepararmi adesso fa' silenzio…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hi! :D**_

 _ **Y después de una gran odisea, mi amigo secreto es…**_

 _ **¡Inocencia!**_

 _ **Pedido: un "What if" donde Hinata siendo una niña, por alguna razón conozca a Itachi sin saber qué es un Uchiha. Y este no se lo diga, hasta ya pasado un tiempo cuando ambos ya hayan crecido lo suficiente como para ser plenamente conscientes de la "enemistad" entre sus clanes.**_

 _ **Por tanto, esta es la primera parte de tres que tengo planeadas. Los versos de la música pertenecen a la canción en italiano mencionada al principio, que tiene dos versiones distintas y es una de las inspiraciones para esta historia (¿Tenía que incluir algo de YoI en todo lo que hago? ¡Sip! xD). Está un poco raro; llevo más de medio año sin escribir algo y estoy un poco oxidada uwu pero en verdad puse mi mayor empeño en ello. Siempre había querido hacer un fic ItaHina con esta temática, y cuando vi el pedido me alegré con la oportunidad. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, Inocencia :'D y que me hagas saber tus impresiones. Procuraré no hacerte esperar demasiado para la continuación :3**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario, pastelazo o chocolate, es bien recibido.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Mina.**_


End file.
